Jitch a Jade and Mitch Romance FF
by WulfricWrites
Summary: Jade is a BajanCanadian fan what will happen when she meets him in minecon and seizes his heart.
1. Chapter 1

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PROLOG****UE**

**Jade's POV**

I'm so exited i finally get to go to minecon and meet Mitch i watched him since ASF I loved his red and black checkered hoodie he is the best out of team crafted**(Plz dont hate me)**.

**Mitch's POV**

JEROME wake up minecon starts in 6 hours we finally get to meet up with our fans we need to go buy 1 million pens to sign all of our fans papers and clothes.

**Jerome's POV**

And we finally get to meet up with the rest of the team Ian,Jason,Ty,Adam and everyone else**(Forget that some of them left Team Crafted)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane's POV She is Jade's friend **

**Arrives at Jade's house**

Jane c'mon we are going to be late for minecon 5 hours left and it's a 4 hour drive from New York to Washington.

**Jade's POV**

Im coming give me a minute, **(Jade puts on a red and black pair of converse) **lezgo I'm ready, Jane you drive your 21 I'm 20 younger people need more rest HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Mitch's POV**

Me and Jerome arrive early in minecon only Ashley,Ian and Jason are there, MITCH yells Jason are you ready, yeah I can't wait to meet all dem fans, Mitch you have a stall with me and Jerome, oh no Merome plus Mashley thanks Lydia, **(Lydia is the person who sets up minecon) **Mitch dood long time no see says Ian, yeah last time we did a video it was a super smash mobs.

**Authors Note,**

**Did you guys like this chapter not long not short prepping for minecon next chapter will be minecon :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

c'mon hurry only 30 minutes left for minecon are we going to make it?, think so says Jane,

**15 Minute time skip**

Wooooh we made it we hand the security guard our passes can we go to BajanCanadian's stand please I plead ok agrees Jane he is right there to his left is Jerome and to his right is Ashley, I ask him for a signature and he asked me for my number I was out of my mind I never thought that would ever happen.

**Mitch's POV**

The next person came and asked me for a signature, I asked her whats her name she said its Jade, she was so pretty I couldn't think straight my mind was floating in her wide blue eyes as if they where a ocean, I asked her for her phone number and she gave it to me, I did not want to sound strange but I couldn't loose her I had to know who she is, Mitch are you alright biggums? asked Jerome, Yeah I'm fine just a bit distracted, ok.

**Janes's POV**

Jade i think you just made Mitch fall in love with you, for that I invite you to a drink, remember I'm 20 I can't drink until next year she reminded me, then we will go to Pizza Hut, PRIZZA? she asked, yeah PRIZZA.

**Ashley's POV**

Psss Jerome I whisper, yeah he replies I think Mitch just fallen in love with Jade, I saw that look in his eyes, is my Benj gonna get a girlfriend like me and Louise, yeah I guess.

**Author's Note**

**So there you have it a good 300 words chapter revolving around one thing in many prospectives.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jane's POV**

I invite Jade to Pizza Hut witch was right outside minecon, I ordered a Peperoni pizza and Jade orders supersupreme, waiting for our meal team crafted members comes in and Mitch sits in the chair behind Jade.

**Jade's POV**

I hear Mitch sits in the seat behind me and he orders a supersupreme, I couldn't help but think does he really love me or is he just being kind to his fans as he always is.

**Mitch's POV**

Ashley whispers Jade is behind you, I know that my face is going red now, Jade and her friend finish eating up, I see them walking out I couldn't help but notice she was wearing black and red converse witch were exactly like my shoes, when they leave the restaurant Ashley tells me you could have asked her out for a cup of tea or something, Jerome starts screaming TEA COFFE IS BETTER everyone starts laughing.

**Jade's POV**

I should of asked him out, then do it before it is too late tells me Jane, how what should I say, ask him out for a cup of tea,**(Jade heads back to Pizza Hut)** Mitch would you like to have a cup of tea NO JEROME STARTS SHOUTING COFEE FOR EVER Ashley pinches Jerome and he fake cries, sure Mitch replies I would love to have a cup of tea with you.

**AN,**

**OOOOOH THEY ARE HAVING A CUP OD TEA AKA A DATE.**

**Short but a nice chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tea time.**

**Jade's POV**

Hey Mitch where are we going, to my hotel room we shall have tea there he says in a British accent, yes indubdeblely I say to go with his joke.

**10 minutes later**

**Mitch's POV**

OK we are here, i run out the car and open the door for her then I hold hold her hand and i look into her blue eyes, I walk beside her and lead her to my hotel room, Mitch she asked, yeah do you love me.

**Perfect time to play All of me by John Legend start it at 0:16**

**Jade's POV**

Oh my god i can't believe what i just said i think to myself, but then i feel something on my lips it was Mitch's mouth kissing me, i go really red, and i can't believe what just happened, we stay in that position**(STOP ALL OF ME THANKS JEROME YOU RUINED IT)** until we hear a knock on the door, Mitch biggums open up i recognize the voice its Jerome, i think you should get that.

**Mitch's POV**

No Jerome ruined my moment, yeah Jerome whats up, is she there?, yeah now can you you leave you ruined the moment, where you having..., NO JEROME NOW GO, now where were we, and i start kissing her, she wraps her hands around me.

**AN,**

**Short but the first chapter they have mouth contact hehehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitch's POV**

Last night was the best night of my life, unfortunately Jade had to go, today was a party though I'm going to invite Jade, I open my phone and text.

Mitch:Hey Jade Jerome is throwing a party wanna come.

Jade:Sure what time?.

Mitch:In 2 hours.

Jade:Ok cool can Jane come?.

Mitch:Yeah of course.

I close my phone and go on skype, I decide to record a battle dome 3V3 me Jerome and Ryan VS Adam Ty and Jason, we win at the end and I sign of by saying anyway that was it for this battle dome slam that like button with your forehead and we'll see you latter, Jerome says I love coffee we laugh and I finish the recording.

**Jade's POV**

I get a text message from Mitch

Mitch:Hey Jade Jerome is throwing a party wanna come?

Jade:Sure what time?

Mitch:In 2 hours.

Jade:Ok cool can Jane come?.

Mitch:Yeah of course.

Mitch just asked me to go to a party I'm so exited, JANE Mitch invited us to a party that Jerome is making, cool what time, 8 PM, that's in 2 Hours let's get ready, I put on a red shirt white pants and black converse, Jane puts on a blue shirt black jeans and white converse.

** ~~~~~~~~~~1:45 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~**

Hey welcomes us Jerome and Louise, hey, Mitch is right there points Jerome at Mitch, hey Mitch, hey he replies and gives me a quick kiss, wanna have a drink he asks me?, yeah 1 minute I'll be right back I gotta go to the toilet, I head towards the toilet, I go to wash my hands before I hear someone behind me I look behind me and it was Jason, hey he says then folds his arms around me and starts kissing me I try to break out of it but i couldn't.

**AN,**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN what's happening.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DONS WORRY JADE WONT BE JASON'S.**

**Plus Ashley is going to be a huge part of the book since I'm a huge fan of hers :)**

**Ashley's POV**

I enter the bathroom to see Jason kissing Jade, GET OF HER I scream, however he ignores me I turn him around and kick him in the balls, Jade are you alright?, thanks Ashley I tried to push him off but I couldn't, are you going to tell Mitch? says a groaning Jason on the floor, no but do it again and not only will I kick you on your balls but I will call the cops on you for sexual harassment.

**Mitch's POV**

Jade took a really long time I'm the restroom, after 20 minutes she sits in front of me, but I did not mind as long as I saw her, Mitch will you promise me something, yes?, do you promise never to leave me, yes, can I ask you something Mitch, yeah?, is Mashley true, uh it's complicated I used to love Ashley but it faded in time and I couldn't keep up with all the fans asking me every convention do you love Ashley, oh ok.

**Jason's POV**

I did not want to kiss Jade but she is so cute I couldn't help it, I go to Ashley and apologize somehow she accepts, I promise my self never to do anything like that again.

**Ashley's POV**

I sit on a table with James**(BlueMonkey) **and I realized I had feelings towards him.

**Ashley loves James? WHY DOES 50% of the people in this book's name start with J.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be a chapter about Jashley(blue monkey and ashley and Jitch.**

**Mitch's POV **

I go back to my hotel room and I hear a sound telling me to hold the elevator, I realize its Ashley, so how was the party? she asks me great I reply, I realized you where sitting with James do you love him?, yeah I don't know if he feels the same way towards me though.

**Ashley's POV**

I go to bed and wake up next morning I get a skype call form every minecrafter I know James sends a video file to everyone and tells us to preview it at the same time, I opened it and it had a animation of me and him killing the ender dragon, oh my god you did this in just 9 hours, yep he says, everyone leaves the call except James, Ashley Marie Surcombe I love you.

**Jade's POV**

I wake up and Jane tells me we have to go back to New York, I start groaning fine, I text Mitch.

Jade:going back to New York.

Mitch::(.

Jade: I'll call you on Skype once I get there.

Mitch:Ok

I did not want to leave Washington but I guess I have to plus I had to go back to college the holidays ends in a week I hade to get prepared, Jane was going to finished college last witch meant I would have a new roommate in my dorm.

**Ashley's POV**

Jade calls me and tells me that she going back to New York I told her about the surprise James did for me, she just wowed, I insisted on giving her a ride to New York since I was going to stay there a for college.

**~~~~~In the car~~~~~**

By the way I'm going to college I inform them, wait are you assigned to room A39 in the New York University asks Jade, yeah why, OH MY GOD your going to be my new roommate.

**WAIT WAIT HOLD ON ASHLEY IS GOING TO BECOME JADE'S ROOMMATE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just hit 69 views so here's a extra long and interesting chapter about Ashley, Jade, James and Mitch.**

**1 week time skip.**

**Ashley's POV**

Thanks Jade for helping me unpack. don't mention it, Jade helps me move into her dorm, we decide to call Mitch and Jerome to do a hunger games, Hey whats goin on doods Mitch or..., I cut him off by saying AshleyMarieeGaming here back with another hunger games, DONT STEAL MY INTRO Mitch whales, anyway we are here with Mitch, Jerome, Jade Mitch's girlfriend and me, we finish off the recording and I end up winning by cleaning up Jade, hahaha well we will see you all later and goodbye.

**Jade's POV**

I help Ashley move in then me Mitch, Jerome and Ashley record a hunger games, so what do you want to do now I ask Ashley, let's go to pizza hut the first restaurant I met you in, ok.

**In Pizza Hut.**

I'm glad that you actually are in the same dorm with me, not a random stranger, yeah me too, oh I forgot check you schedule I hope we are in the same classes, let's see we have animation, art**(BTW photoshop not drawing :)) **but that's pretty much it oh well.

**Ashley's POV**

Jade invites me to pizza we finish up and turns out we have animation to start of the week, she was in my class so we walked to class together, James would be proud she tells me, I wish he was here sad face, animation is my favorite class we learn how to do walking cycles witch was easy.

I head back to the dorm since I had 5 minutes of doing nothing, Jade had physiology so I had the dorm to my self, I open up my laptop and edit the hunger games and upload it, then I opened up skype and found that James was online I call him.

**CONVERSATION**

Ashley:Hey James I missed you.

James:Me too.

Ashley:So what are you doing.

James:I'm working on a animation called the secret life of armor stands.

Ashley:Can I see it.

James: Can't it's rendering should finish in a hour though.

Ashley:Oh ok by the way I had animation last period we learned how to do walk cycles.

James:Hahahaha I learned that like 4 years ago.

Ashley:LOL anyway I have to go do stuff.

James: Oh ok see you later then.

I close skype I look at the schedule and I had archeology I loved it.

**Jade's POV**

I head back to the dorm and I have 1 hour to myself, so I opened up skype Mitch was there so I called him.

**CONVERSATION**

Mitch:Hey Jade.**  
**

Jade:Hey you.

Mitch:I wish you were next to me.

Jade:Remember our first kiss.

Mitch:Yeah.

Jade:I wish it lasted a century.

Mitch:Me too.

Jade:When can I see you again.

Mitch:Oh oh oh oh**(if you don't get the reference it's when can I see you again by owl city) **no seriously though I'm coming to see you this saturday.

Jade:Really.

Mitch:Yeah everyone is coming don't tell Ashley make it a surprise tell here to go the Dag Hammarskjold Plaza.

Jade:Ok.

Mitch:Me and James planed it are you proud.

Jade:Yesh.

**AWSOME long chapter + tell me if I should do more of those CONVERSATIONS or nah.**

**Also make sure to share this book out with everyone you know and fav me :) much appreciated and I'll make another long chapter like this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Another long chapter because this is chapter 10 and that's a milestone I guess.**

**BTW this chapter is mostly on Jashley.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO SATURDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jade's POV**

Hey Ashley since it's a weekend how about we go to Dag Hammarskjold Plaza my treat, sure she replies, I drive to the Plaza, she notices me grinning, one we get there she is going to be so shocked I wonder what she and James will do, well i know what I'm going to do I'm going to Mitch.

**Ashley's POV**

Jade invites me to a Plaza but I knew she was up to something a surprise I wonder what it is, we get there but suddenly I feel a hand wrapped around me.

**Mitch's POV**

C'mon guys they are going to be here soon hurry, we were stuck in traffic, dang it I hate the Nee York traffic, after 30 mins we finally get there, we wait for Ashley and Jade to arrive, we see them approaching the door, we go behind them i wrap my hand around Jade and James does so for Ashley, whats going on Ashley says, relax it's me says James.

**Ashley's POV**

I couldn't believe it wait Mitch you came from Florida to here and you Jerome from New Jersey guys you shouldn't of, we'll we were thinking to stay in New York for a while replies Mitch, I was really happy this meant that I would get to see James everyday, let's hang out for a while I suggest everyone accepts with my proposal.

**James's POV finally James's POV :)**

Ashley suggests to hang out I accept of course, Ashley I ask, Yeah, I love you I give a deep long kiss, she blushes and smiles to me, lets go to my apartment shall we, Yeah sure she tells me.

**At hotel room.**

I tell her should I put a Tv Shoe, she accepts, I put on Lost, she falls asleep in my arms, I fall asleep later on.

I wake up to notice that no one was sleeping in my arms, I smelled omelet, then I realized that Ashley made breakfast.

After we are done with breakfast we decide to hang out with the rest of the group, Hey I call Mitch let's all go mountain climbing, mountain climbing what? asks Mitch.

All of the team meets up in the mall we buy mountain climbing equipment.

**After mountain climbing**

**Ashley's POV**

Jade c'mon we have college not like those grown ups we need sleep LOL, we go back to the college and get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is a Jitch chapter**

**Also before this chapter starts the people who I meant by team that came to New York are Jerome, Mitch, Louise and James, NOT TEAM CRAFTED sorry if your disappointed but I don't want to have too many people in the book.**

**Jade's POV**

I wake up in my dorm I realize it was Monday, hey Ashley wake up we have animation first, ohhhh but I don't wanna, I sit here up don't worry we still have 40 minutes of free, she finally agrees to get up, where are what are we gonna eat I say with a laugh, let's eat something healthy for a change shall we tells me Ashley, how about Taco Del mar, yeah sure she accepts, I put on a red shirt black pants and red converse.

**CONVERSATION in the restaurant.**

Jade:How was last night with James.

Ashley:The best we watched Lost and I told him that he is sawyer and I'm Kate

Jade:Oh cause sawyers's real name is James.

Ashley:Yeah how about you what did you and Mitch

Jade:We watched the Hunger Games Mockingjay part 1 he told me he saw it like 10 billion times and he never got enough.

Ashley:Hahaha Jade can I tell you something.

Jade:Yeah what is it.

Ashley:Promise me you won't get pissed off.

Jade:Sure I promise.

Ashley:Me and Mitch dated for a year.

Jade:Yeah I know Mitch told me but it's ok you'd love James now.

Ashley:Thanks for understanding.

We finish up eating then go to Animation class, after animation I had physcology then a hour of nothing, I went on skype and called Mitch.

**CONVERSATION**

Jade:Hey Mitch.

Mitch:Hey.

Mitch:Hey.

Jade:Can I come over my next lesson is in a hour.

Mitch:Yeah sure.

I go to Mitch's, I ring the doorbell 1 mili second later he opens the door, Hey wanna watch Hunger Games he says jokingly, NO, but why he starts fake crying 2 seconds later he stops and tells me to come in and that he made me a surprise, he turns on his laptop and opens youtube he searches TheBajanJade, he tells me this is your channel WOW Mitch you shouldn't of, don't thanks me thank James for intro, Sub for skin and Bonkers for channel picture and art.

**Next chapter I will explain what her intro, channel pic,cp channel art and skin look like cause the fanfiction editor is messed up I click on a place it goes somewhere else :(.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before the chapter starts here is the specifications of her:**

**INTRO:Jade's skin takes out a bow and shoots three skeletons and the the beat drops from flight(it's a dubstep look it up its aewome.**

**SKIN:A girl with a black and red checkers hoodie, like BajanCanadian's skin and blue eyes.**

**Channel Pic: Mitch's only a girl skin and behind her is pizza instead of the other food.**

**Channel art:Her skin shooting everyone in the Hunger Games.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON WITH THE STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jade's POV**

This is perfect I call sub, bonkers and James and thank them, so Mitch should we record a Hunger Games, ok, hey what's going on doods Mitch or TheBajanCanadian here with TheBajanJade my lovely girlfriend, HAI I say, we reach to deathmatch, we kill the 2 noobs then it was 1 on 1 me and Mitch, CMON he starts shouting, I kill him and start laughing, we'll anyway guys that was this Hunger Games and we will see you all later goodbye, oh no MITCH my next lesson starts in 10 minutes I have to run, WAIT he yells before I can leave, I'll give you a ride, thanks Mitch, he drives me to college I rush inside Miss Hunter what's makes you so late asks my art professor, sorry sir won't happen again I blush because of embarrassment, I go sit next to Ashley, what happened Jade.

**Ashley's POV**

I had art next and Jade was getting late, after 5 minutes when the lesson starts she comes in, the professor asks her why she's late she says that it won't happen again and she blushes out of embarrassment I guess, she sits next to me what happened Jade I ask her, I went to see Mitch he made a channel for me and we recorder a Hunger Games I wasn't paying attention to the time I guess she replies, after art we went back to our dorm we were free for the rest of the day, we decide to hang out with the rest of the guys so we tell them to come to the mall, we go by car Jade drives, suddenly I hear a rushing truck JADE WATCH OUT then everything becomes black.

**OH NO ASHLEY JADE ARE YOU ALRIGHT **


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter made you cry? don't worry Jade will be alright.**

**Mitch's POV**

Guys it's been a hour why aren't they here, try to call them tells me Jerome, I dial Jade's number it tells me the mobile phone is turned off, I call Ashley's phone**(Ashley has a bullet proof phone don't judge me) **someone answers but not Ashley, hello who's speaking I ask, this is detective Matthews the man answers, is Ashleythere, I'm terribly sorry Ashley and her friend are in a car accident, where I ask, Allen street, GUYS I shout come on get in the car, Jerome please you drive, James Ashley and Jade were in a car accident, WHAT shouts James, I'm sorry, we reach the I see a man Detective Mathews I ask the man, yes? asks the man, I'm Mitchell Hughes the man on the phone, are they going to be alright, we don't know yet we moved them to the hospital he replies, we go to the hospital and go to their room I sit next to Jade, James sits next to Ashley.

**Jade's POV**

I wake up to see tears rolling down my face suddenly I realize they weren't mine they were Mitch's, I hug him Mitch I love you, I told you I'd never leave you dint I he says, I never doubt you for a second, I look to my left to see Ashley on the bed I go to her and hug her she was not awake yet, I comfort James I promise you nothing will happen to her, after 2 hours James falls apart.

**James's POV**

After waiting 2 hours I start to think that Ashley will never wake up I fall apart ASHLEY I NEED YOU I start shouting while sobbing, please get up please.

**I said Jade will be alright never said Ashley will hehehe IM EVIL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im gonna be nice to all you guys,**

**Ashley's POV**

I suddenly got up and started breathing really quickly, JAMES JAMES I LOVE YOU I manage to say, it's ok your with me now after I get my breath back, I see a familiar face, it was Jane, Jane what are you doing here?, They said that you were in bed for two hours if you are gonna die next time tell me so I can come to your funeral she says laughingly, AhHahahahah I laugh, uhh guys can you leave me with James?, yeah see everybody leaves me in the room except for James, James Muckle I love you, I love you too he replies, he gives me a deep kiss witch lasted about 2 minutes.

**Jade's POV**

What do you think they're doing in there I ask Mitch, dunno maybe they're having ... Mitch get cut off by James saying maybe not, so are we still going to hang out today?' yeah you think that a accident will ruin our hanging out time says Jerome, Ok let's go, we go to the exit and go hang out we decide to go buy clothes, me and Mitch see a converse section and run towards it I buy a black and red pair of converse since I lost my old ones after the accident, Mitch brought plain red ones, we meet up and I notice that Ashley bought a creeper plush, now I can sleep quietly at night she laughs, James bought Razer Kraken Pros he gives it to Ashley as a gift and Ashley gives him the creeper plush, Jerome got a bacca plush for Louise she got him a elephant hat for his animal hat collection.

**Nice chapter next one will involve more guys witch are -/2- /8:' Hahaha secret**


	15. Chapter 15

**MY INTERNET WENT DOWN I PRESSED SUBMIT DOCUMENT AND I LOST I HAVE TO REWRITE oh we'll that's life**, **this chapter is bout the rest of da team no Jade or Ashley SORRY OK?.**

**Mitch's POV**

Jade went back to college me and the other guys decide to go watch The Woman in Black 2 since we saved Gone girl for the week end so I can watch it with Jade, after the movie we talked about poor Daniel Radcliff did not get to act, we go in my car I put stone dust on my phone I sing along, then we put Waiting for the sun **(This is one of my favorite song GO LISIN TO IT NOW **** watch?v=SyyfHdWj6D4) **Jerome starts singing then says I'm ashleymarieegaming in a British accent, everyone laughs, we reach the hotel I decide to do a prank video I take out my BB gun, I open up my S5 hey what's goin on doods Mitch or BajanCanadian here today we are going to prank Jerome, I go to his room get my gun ready and start shooting him, ahhhh he starts screaming you meany I'm going to get you mark my words you feane, I run out any way guys I'll see you later and take care.

**James's POV**

After watching a movie with the guys I go watch a movie then we head back to the hotel, It was 3 days away from the weekend, witch meant 3 days until I get to watch Gone girl with Ashley, I was so exited I decided to make a animation, it took me about a hour to make a plan on what the animation should be, I was simulating what happens to Ashley and Jade in minecraft Animation form, it took me 8 hours wooh a 8 minute animation, first it was Mitch, Jerome, Louise and I waiting in the mall then Mitch holds the phone and calls Ashley, we drive to the place where Jade and Ashley are a police officer AKA Detective Matthews told us to go to the hospital a black screen comes up with the sentence 2 hours later Ashley wakes up and I give her a kiss, I'm never showing this animation to anyone besides I don't want to remind Ashley about the accident I was just trying to make time fly by after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is going to be in the cinema in 2 prospectives.**

**Jade's POV**

The week went by really slowly but finally the weekend came me and the rest of the group were planning to watch gone girl it was Janes's idea I thought why not, when we reached the cinema I sat next to Mitch, Jerome sat next to Louise, Ashley next to James, and Jane sat next to a random guy.

The movie commenced Mitch put his hand around my neck and in every time there was a romantic part he would kiss me quickly **(I did not watch gone girl I just went to imdbd and looked at the newest movies and I decided gone girl).**

**Ashley's POV**

We went to the cinema and I sat next to James I loved it the sitting next to James mostly not the movie I guess the movie was alright though, I looked to my left.

t I saw Jane hugging a random dude, I told the rest of the group they just smiled, after the movie we saw her exchanging phone number with the dude.

Jane what was that? I ask her, she blushes and says that she loves him his name is Jack **(The doc from Lost? NO) **he had green eyes he had nike shoes same as Jane.

**AN,**

**A short but important chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is a 900+ chapter thanks to DarkMaster98 :) **

**Mitch's POV**

We reach my hotel room Jade decides to do her first vlog, hey what's going on doods Jade or TheBajanJade here back with another video today is my first vlog and I'm here with Mitch, TheBajanCanadian and I, hey doods check out my channel TheBajanCanadian down below and I smile, hey don't steal my subscribers she fake cries you have 4 million that's enough, but yeah I'm currently at Mitch's hotel room, witch is in new yo, STAP PLEASE I don't want fans coming in my hotel room I tell her, but yeah guys I will talk to you in a second when I'm back at my dorm in college.

Haha I messed up your vlog I tease her, are you ready to watch the hunger deenz again I ask her jokingly, oh god please no, so when are you leaving here to go back to college and finish your vlog? I ask her, I'll go now and be back in 30 minutes is that fine, ah alright go I guess.

**Jade's POV**

I go to college and do a tour of the dorm and finish the vlog up, I go back to Mitch's place and he had setup dinner he put romantic music, there was dim lighting, he pulled the chair down and said do sit down, he made Spaghetti, Mitch I ask? what is this all about?, Jade Hunter I love you he told me, I love you too I reply, every thing about you is just perfect.

**DONT WORRY NO SMUT**

This was definitely going to be one of the best nights of my life, his mouth comes closer to mine and gives me a long kiss, I wish this moment would never end I think to myself but unfortunately itdid, Jade Hunter will you marry me? however that was just in my mind.

**LOL did I make you think they were gonna get married that would end the story wouldn't it?.**

After we finish dinner I get a call from my mother, Mitch leaves me for privacy, hello mother, Jade where are you?, why what happened, I'm here in New York, I'm with my boyfriend, I came to meet him your father is here as we'll we are at the airport, ok I'll be right there, I close my phone, Mitch I call, yeah?, my parents actually came here to meet you, that's great he tells me, they are at the airport I'll go pick them up and I'll come here, no it's fine we'll take my car, ok thanks Mitch I thank him.

**Mitch's POV**

I was actually really nervous but I tried to hide it, I drive to the airport, Jane I hear a woman say from behind us, mom oh I missed you so much Jade says as she hugs her mother, Jade's father however comes up to me and shakes my hand, you must be Mitchell Hughes he asks, yes sir I say in a formal way, this is my wife Mary and I'm Jhon Jade's dad and this is Carl Jade's 12 year old brother, nice to meet you Mrs Hunter and Carl I felt awkward saying that for some reason.**(This happens to me a lot when I talk to a little kid I feel awkward).**

Everyone gets in the car where to? I ask, we reserved a hotel room in the Herald Square Hotel informs me Mr Hunter, I know where that is I drive them to the hotel, we are going to be here for a week so we are just going to unpack then how about we spend some time together like a family? suggests Mrs Hunter, sure that's great I agree, we go to a park and Mr Hunter keeps asking me questions like what do I do for a living? he is shocked when he hears that I'm a youtuber and I don't think he likes that, he tells me what if youtube gets shut down, I tell him that it's not possible, I don't want to violate his opinion but quitting youtube is not a option.

**Jade's POV**

We go to the park I talk to my mom and Mitch talks to my dad I hear a part of their conversation my dad asks Mitch about his job and Mitch says youtube they disagree on his job I tell my dad he can't quit he had over 4 million subscribers he get over a million view a day, we'll I guess I don't understand everything you youngstars do my dad says, my mum tells me he is cute MOM I say, what he is she replies, do you love him? my mom asks me, more than anything I tell her, he is a perfect match for you if you are going to marry him I do not disagree, thanks mom.

We head back to the hotel I ask Mitch if it's ok if I spend the night with my family he accepts I invite him to join us but he says he doesn't want to be a burden, I say we'll if you change your mind you know we're to find me.

**OHHHHH HE IS APPROVED BY THE MOTHER.**


	18. UPDATES AND STUFF

**Hey guys Wulfric here just want to talk to you guys about some updates and a Q and A That I made up myself.**

**Before I start I would like to thank Sushilover8 she has inspired me to write this book THANKS SUSHI if your not reading the story I don't blame you. LOL JK ENJOY.**

**Q and A:**

**What's my gender?:Boi**

**What's my age?:13**

**Am I gay? WAIT WHY DID I WRITE THIS AN NO IN STRAIGHT.**

**Am I in a relationship?:Nope but hey I'm still 13 I still have a lot of time hopefully.**

**What is 9+10?:21.**

**Crush?:Is it okay if I said Ashleymarieegaming?.**

**What is my real name?:Before I say this please don't hate on me cause of my name it is Usama with a U.**

**Do you have a lot of friends?:Not much really I guess.**

**What grade are you in:8.**

**That's the end of the fake Q and A?:Yes.**

**Updates:**

**If you want me to add you or a OC just comment and ill add you in the story + you could ask me a question and ill answer you in the next chapter BAI.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last time we left of with Mitch getting approved by Jade's mom.**

**Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Mitch's POV**

Last night was a blast meeting Jade's parents and her little brother the seem cool i wonder what they are up to today I guess ill text Jade, I open up my phone and text Jade hey what's up, Jade replies with were having pancakes for breakfast then im off to college, Oh ok i can come pick you up if you want, ok thanks Mitch, no problem ill be there in 30 minutes, I close my phone put on a red and black checkered hoodie with black converse then grab my keys and go to my car and head for Jade's parent's hotel.

**Jade's POV **

Mitch arrives as soon as I walk out of the door i go in his car, hey he tells me, hey i tell him back with a quick kiss, so how was it? he asks me, what, yesterday, are your parent's you know ok with me, are you kidding they loved you especially my brother, I showed him your channel he was like WOW he has freaking 4 million subs, 15 minutes of driving and talking about random stuff Mitch drops me off in college, I go to my dorm and see Ashley, hey Jade, hey Ashley I reply, so what did you do? i ask here, nothing much really me and James just went to the zoo he started laughing when we saw a Blue Monkey **(Just in case you did not know James is BlueMonkeyAnimations)**, what about you? asks Ashley, unlike you I had a really busy weekend my parents came here to check on me and see what Mitch is like, oh well let's go to animation class shall we Ashley tells me.

**Mitch's POV**

I go back to my room open up skype and call Jerome hey Jerome wanna do some hunger games, yeah sure Mitch but before we do i have some bad news me and Louise are going back to Jersey, WHEN?, next Sunday, then this weekend we shall have a reunion, me, you Jade, Louise, James and Ashley, ok Jerome accepts, i open up Minecraft and log to the Nexus, I go in a game and record the hunger games Jerome ends up winning by cleaning me up after i kill a guy, well anyway doods that was it if you enjoyed make sure to slap dat like button with your forehead and we'll see you all next time goodbye.

**Ashley's POV**

I get out of class with Jade next to me and then we go to our dorm next thing we know we are being pinned on the floor by two guys, I try to scream but no use they have covered my mouth, I try to break loose but he is too strong, I can see Jade crying but I am powerless, they drag us out of the windows and put us inside their trucks, they get in the front seats and start driving, luckily i can reach my pocket, witch has a pocket knife that I used to peel a pineapple in the morning**(Im sorry I could not come up with a better explanation on why she had** **a pocket knife) **I cut the rope that's tied on my hand I grab my phone and dial 911, then I text James, who immediately replies WHERE?, 89 queens street **(NOT A REAL PLACE) **after about 9 minutes the truck crashes James and Mitch come out of the car and beat the hell out of the guys who abducted us James then comes for me and Mitch comes for Jade.

**James's POV **

I hear police cars approaching Ashley explains because Jade is in shock and unable to move nor speak, Mitch sits beside her hoping she is okay the police officers confirm the abductors identity Ethan Pierce and Daniel Easton, any reason why they would attack them asks the police officer, no, no clue **(Except that she is a freaking youtuber LOL).**

**Mitch's POV**

Jade are you okay, yeah im fine now, they had to move you to the hospital you did not respond to anyone are you sure your okay, Yeah Mitch im fine, ok then let's go home, wait Mitch where is Ashley, oh she went with James, I drive us back, oh by the way Jerome and Louise are going back, back where, to Jersey, Ill miss them they are such a cute couple, yeah they are the complete opposite unlike us, well i guess opposites do attract but there are some exceptions.

**Just a short filler chapter sorry doods next chapter is going to be as big as a elephant LOL:**** wikipedia/commons/3/37/African_Bush_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**IK back this is going to be a really AWSOME chapter with new characters and stoofes anyway stop distracting me please. :)**

**+There are alot of POV'S for new guys this chapter**

**3 months time skip**

**Dakota's(KermitPlay's) POV**

I wake up at 8 I take a bath call Erika to get Dashell **(his baby son) **and come downstairs we were going to be late for the flight I quickly rush to my car drive to the airport and get in our plane, that was quick I tell Ericka she nods in agreement, we land in New York where we meet up with the rest of the team Jerome, Ian, Jason, Adam, Quentin, Ty, not only team crafted but Bham lounge was there too Steve, Zak and Burt, we where all meeting up for PAX and making a surprise for Mitch, Ashley, James and Mitch's girlfriend, I played with her a hunger games she seems nice.

**Pretty cool huh?**

**Mitch's POV**

I wake up at 12 PM late as usual, I decide to record a battle dome, I go to Skype but for some reason no one is online, so I just record a solo hunger games, I open up my phone and text Jade, what's up, nothing much I have 2 hours of no lessons, cool do you want to go eat somwe lunch, sure why not, I'll come pick you in 15 minutes, ok, I close up my phone and grab my keys go pick up Jade then go to Pizza Hut **(only restaurant I can think of LOL)**, a fan starts screming MITCH IM A FAN, I give him my autograph and then he goes back to his table,Jade then complains about college and she only completed 1/3 of the year I remind her that next Friday is PAX and that she can skip college for one day.

**Jerome's POV**

Guys I have a GPS tracker on Mitch's phone he is in Pizza Hut lets go freak him out, what are you a stalker? asks me Adam, something like that yes I reply, we split up for 3 different groups group one is consisting of me, Louise, Ian and Jason, group two, the Bhamlounge with Dakota, Ericka and Dashell group 3 (**I DID NOT NOTE ALL OF THEM) **Adam, Quentin, Ty and Alesea, when we reach there I see Mitch and Jade through the glass I sneak in but then a kid starts screaming JEROME JEROME I'm a big fan, God dang it out cover has been blown, Mitch turns around then says Jerome what the hell are you doing here, surprise you guess, let's go get Ashley she's probably out with James, Adam asks do you stalk her too, no i reply, their probably in their apartment says Mitch, let's go then I say running out of Pizza Hut, we go in the same groups except that Mitch and Jade comes with us this time.

**Ashley's POV**

I'm in the same room with James he is helping me with a animation lesson, I give him a hug and thank him i remind him that PAX is next Sunday and i tell him I have to back to college because I have a lesson, he walks me to the elevator, then we freak out when we see the guys come out of the elevator, Jerome, Jason all of them, GUYS what are you doing here, surprising you Jerome tells me, we came early for PAX tells me Adam, wanna hang out with us asks us Steve **(MlgHwnt), **ah balls i cant i have to go to college psychology ill be free in 1 hour though, sounds good to us says Jerome, well i guess we will go to our hotel rooms unpack and come pick you up says Jason, ok thanks guys, i give them a warming hug and go to college.

**is this the end of the chapter? NO**

**Steve's POV**

I go to my room to unpack, Natalie was coming later this week but for now I'm alone, I finish unpacking in 30 minutes, I decide to do a SteveNHwnt, to pass the time, I do it about Steve goes to hardcore mode and then asks me for help to change him back to survival, then Mitch calls me so we can go pick up Ashley all of us go out, fans will kill us if they see us says Adam, yeah I say in agreement, we go pick up Ashley, we go to hang out in a park, I talk with Ty because we are the only guys alone, although he is going to get engaged soon, we talk about PAX, youtube and stuff, after 5 hours we decide to go get dinner, NYF? anybody I ask, everybody agrees so we go to eat **(I only ate once in NYF so i don't know whats on the menu sorry), **when were done we go to our hotel rooms, Ashley and Jade go back to college.

**Jerome's POV**

It was a really fun day, I lay beside her and remind her that tomorrow is the big day because everyone is coming, Vikk, Lachlan, Woffles, Preston all of the guys are coming tommorow, so i tell her to get some sleep.

**AWSOME chapter huh? next one will be everyone meeting up then next chapter will be PAX are you guys exited? **


	21. IMPORTANT!

**It's official I have decided to stop the story because I was gonna write a new chapter, Then i decided to read the story from the beginning then realized WTF?, so I'm gonna make a new story. SORRY**


End file.
